Dull
by rOsE-sCeNtEd-CaNdLeS
Summary: Her eyes don't sparkle anymore. I dunno, just a whole lot of angsty ramble. But, yeah, read anyway.


Ok, this is just a pile of angsty ramble. It's not really about anything. Well, it is. Just alot of different things. It was originally about Summer's eyes. But then I lost concentration and went off track.

Please review. x

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it. If I did, The Oc would be very different.

**Dull**

They weren't brown anymore.

Well, they were brown, but not the beautiful eyes that used to light up and were always shining.

Now they were colourless.

Almost lifeless.

Like a zombie maybe. Just walking around without a cause.

Which is what she was doing.

She had no one anymore.

Except her daughter.

Everyone else was gone.

Marissa was too busy in rehab after her worst accident yet, her dad was in jail after hitting her and Seth was dead.

Yes. Dead.

From fucking cancer.

She couldn't figure out why they had a cure for pretty much every other disease and not a common one. They said they were working on it.

Not hard enough in her opinion.

He had been diagnosed with cancer on the first anniversary of their wedding. He had been tired and been so weak.

So he went to the doctors.

And a scan showed cancer.

It tore her heart in two when he said he wasn't getting chemotherapy. Not doing one thing about it.

He said he wanted to make his time left on earth happy and not all drugged up.

Summer told him to stop talking bullshit and get chemotherapy.

Then she walked out.

She didn't talk to him for three weeks.

He left her forty eight voicemails and sixty messages.

She just deleted then without reading them.

In the end she came around. Went back to their house and just collapsed when he opened the door. He picked her up and put her on their bed and let her cry.

She didn't stop for about three days.

She didn't eat.

Didn't do anything but cry.

After that she spent as much time as she could with him.

Making sure she would remember him.

Of course she would no matter what happened but she still spent time with him.

He was getting worse and worse and by his twenty fourth birthday, he was in hospital on his deathbed.

Everyone came and saw him.

But Summer never left the hospital.

She saw him die.

The day before she had found out she was pregnant.

She was lying beside him about to tell him, but he slipped away before she could.

All he could do was utter I Love You.

Then he was gone.

She didn't cry.

She couldn't.

Everyone but her cried. Even Marissa. So did Ryan.

Summer just sat there, emotionless at the funeral.

She spoke, telling them how Seth was a stubborn ass, and that he could have been here if he wasn't.

Everyone thought she was being rude. A selfish bitch. Well, that's what they saw.

But the people who were close to her didn't.

They just saw a defenceless girl whose heart was shattering into tiny pieces.

What they didn't know was that she didn't have a heart.

Or a soul for that matter.

Seth took them when he died.

He wouldn't know that Summer gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, Montana Seth Cohen.

She was an exact replica of Seth.

Everyone commented on how gorgeous she was.

And she would never meet her father.

Summer hated him for that.

She was now twenty seven.

She wouldn't have been alive except for Montana.

She would have died of a broken heart.

Or killed herself.

But she didn't.

Now the only light in her life was her daughter.

It didn't make up for Seth dieing.

But at least she had something left of him.

She got rid of everything of his, it was too hard.

Except Captain Oats.

She was about to, but she couldn't.

Montana was four, and asking about her daddy.

Summer hadn't told her yet.

She was waiting until she was emotionally strong enough to do it.

Everytime she asked her, Summer just ignored the question.

Montana's eyes were like Summers.

But very different.

Montana's had light, youth, and a sparkle in them.

Summer's had darkness and unused love. They had no colour and didn't sparkle anymore.

They were dull.

End

Ok, I know it was bad, but I needed to write and I had no ideas.

And to 'Your story izzz', if you don't like my stories, please save some time and don't read them.

Peace out,

Kali xx


End file.
